<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nightfall by bambamboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655478">nightfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambamboo/pseuds/bambamboo'>bambamboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Day At The Beach, First Love, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, M/M, Random &amp; Short, Road Trips, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soft Kim Yugyeom, Summer Romance, Unrequited Love, Walks On The Beach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambamboo/pseuds/bambamboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" and you smiled at the stars like they knew all your secrets "<br/>++ yugyeom meets bambam, and his life is forever changed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. stained by the ink of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>bambam's laugh.</p><p>it rung in yugyeom's ears, filling him with an unattainable happiness, the kind that leaves you feeling even more upset when it crumbles apart, the kind that rings so honest and true but is deep set in lies and dishonesty. a happiness yugyeom knew he didn't deserve. because bambam's laugh wasn't his, it never was, he knew that now.</p><p>he knew that when he saw bambam's lips brush against jackson's cheek, knew that the minute summer had ended.</p><p>yet the sound wouldn't leave his mind, playing over and over, not letting anything else enter. the way it replayed, the way it repeated continuously only reminded yugyeom of everything he had lost.</p><p>bambam.</p><p>bambam was what he had lost.</p><p>but still, bambam was the only thing that stuck in his brain, the boy's bright smile and scent of honeycomb and magic leaving yugyeom stuck in a rut of loving him when he knew he wasn't loved back.</p><p>it stung, and as yugyeom thought about it, his fingers twitched with the need to feel bambam's small, delicate hand in his own. they had fit perfectly, yugyeom remembered. when he held bambam's hand, it felt like everything in life just made sense, that there was nothing left to question anymore because bambam had been the answer to everything.</p><p>for the three months of summer, bambam had been his, bambam had answered his pleas to the universe. the pleas he had sent up to end his endless lonliness.</p><p>it was like his prayers to a god he didn't believe in were finally being answered the day bambam had walked into the tattoo shop, scared and alone.</p><p>the minute yugyeom had spotted him, something felt magical, which was only normal - bambam was magical afterall.</p><p>bambam's eyes had been large, and full of a sort of wonder that yugyeom had never seen in a human before. he looked obsessed with life, like he saw the beauty in everything. and when they made eye contact, yugyeom truly felt like bambam could see the beauty in him.</p><p>the first day of summer had occured a little over a week before, yugyeom would recall, and bambam was already sporting a tan, making his skin glow a golden colour and his eyes glisten with the promise of months of freedom and beaches and friends.</p><p>yugyeom wished they had met that very first day, he would do anything to simply have one more week of thinking that bambam was his, and that bambam would be his forever.</p><p>still, a part of bambam would always live on yugyeom's skin, etched in deep black ink, curving lines. one word.</p><p>
  <em>secret</em>
</p><p>it would be on yugyeom's skin forever, a constant reminder of bambam and the wonder he had brought to yugyeom, the pure emotions, the feeling that maybe life could be magic. that maybe yugyeom could see everything and nothing at all, that every single day was filled with small, incredible moments.</p><p>when he looked down at that word, scrawled across his wrist, he would feel it again. the magic.</p><p>"i'm too scared."</p><p>that's what bambam had said.</p><p>"i'm too scared to get a tattoo."</p><p>bambam was scared of permanence, he had told yugyeom that in the deepest depths of night when wind whistled through the trees and <em>your love </em>by <em>portraits </em>quietly played on a small speaker in the corner.</p><p>he didn't like how things could be there forever, how he couldn't change it, no matter how hard he tried. bambam had said he would never get married, and as he said it, yugyeom stared down at the fresh ink on his wrist, at the word bambam had told him to write.</p><p>"secrets are exciting."</p><p>"like you."</p><p>"they're magic, a bond between two people."</p><p>that's what bambam had come in for, to have the word secret written across his wrist in acrylic black. only, yugyeom had left with it instead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. wind in your hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sand in his toes only reminded yugyeom of bambam.</p><p>with his fresh tattoo still wrapped in plastic and aching with a pain that yugyeom had long since grown used to, he had found himself on a beach, bambam's small frame beside him.</p><p>the sun was hot and overwhelming, though bambam assured him they'd only be outside for a few minutes, just so he could feel the waves lapping at his feet for a short while.</p><p>yugyeom was confused. but the look of excitement in bambam's eyes made him forget about that, and just follow him to the water's edge. they stood side by side, sun hitting their backs as the frothy waves washed over their feet.</p><p>bambam laughed. <br/>it was the first time yugyeom had heard it.</p><p>the memory of it caused his heart to burn. but in that moment, he had felt it leap, beat out of control as bambam threw his head back. the sound was ethereal, sending yugyeom spiralling, only able to focus on the sound and the feeling of water lapping at his toes.</p><p>then, bambam had looked up to him, "your eyes." he breathed as another wave washed to the shore, "your eyes are the stars."</p><p>yugyeom still didn't quite know what he meant. but those words had changed him in a way he didn't know words could.</p><p>it was the first time he truly believed a person to be magical, but when he looked at bambam, he knew the boy possessed some form of humanity that yugyeom had never seen before.</p><p>the compliment had been enough to leave yugyeom pining for bambam for the rest of his life. for the rest of eternity. though he didn't know that at the beach, all he had known was that his heart was beating much too fast and bambam hadn't stopped looking at him like he was the whole world and more.</p><p>"oh yeah?" yugyeom had asked and bambam nodded. the boy reached down to grab yugyeom's wrist, the one with the plastic wrap, the one with the black ink.</p><p>bambam looked at the word, written beautifully by yugyeom himself, magical in its own right, and grinned, "do you want to hear a secret kim yugyeom?"</p><p>"of course." yugyeom smiled, looking at the word himself, but only picking out its flaws, how the ink wasn't evenly spread, how the t had a slight kink in it.</p><p>but as his gaze moved to bambam and he saw how the boy looked at it like it was perfect, like it was the best thing, he decided to not focus on its flaws, and instead focus on bambam.</p><p>"you excite me."</p><p>the wind sent bambam's hair flying through the air, twisting and turning, the strands meeting with the sun to turn a bright golden colour that hurt yugyeom's eyes.</p><p>he excited bambam.</p><p>this person, this person who yugyeom had met only hours prior but was already enthralled by... this person was excited by him.</p><p>
  <em>him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>kim yugyeom</em>
</p><p>the boy with less than average everything.</p><p>he cocked his head at bambam, allowing his wrist to drop absentmindedly to his side, "i do?"</p><p>bambam laughed again, and yugyeom swam in it, in the perfection of it, how the happiness spread through the sound like how the colours of a sunset spread across the blackness of the night sky.</p><p>he was a sunset.<br/>yugyeom decided it then.</p><p>bambam was a sunset, and yugyeom was his stars.</p><p>"you do. there's something about you that makes me want to know you."</p><p>now, when yugyeom walked on the beach and felt waves at his feet, 4 months later, those words that bambam had spoken only filled him with an aching sadness.</p><p>but when he had first heard them, he swore, his entire being had stopped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the phone stays quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>after the beach, and the tattoo and the stars and the sunset, everything clicked into place for yugyeom and bambam. or at least yugyeom had thought so, but perhaps he had been casting himself into an illusion the whole time.</p><p>everyday held the breathtaking feeling of bambam and yugyeom together. everyday held promise of magic and light and love. </p><p>yugyeom's phone would always ring late at night with a call from bambam and he would lie on the mattress in his bedroom, stare at the word on his wrist, and talk his life away.</p><p>bambam's voice was his saviour on those nights, those nights when he would sink back into lonliness. it seemed that bambam always knew exactly when to call, what to say. and he always mentioned the stars. yugyeom's eyes.</p><p>and yugyeom would sigh a happy smile onto his face and delve into the wondrous feeling of finally being okay.</p><p>"gyeom.." bambam had said one night, just like all the others only tears were spilling from yugyeom's eyes, his stupid thoughts getting the better of him for the first time in a while, "i want to see you tomorrow." </p><p>they hadn't seen each other for a few days, yugyeom being busy with the tattoo shop and his internship there... and his brother jaebeom hadn't let him see bambam. </p><p>"let's go to the beach." </p><p>yugyeom snuffled, "what about something else?"</p><p>since they had met, a day which felt like a lifetime ago at that point, they had only ever gone to the beach, and dipped their toes in the water and stared at the sky together. they'd stay until the stars flickered into life in the sky. </p><p>they'd stay until they could barely stand without falling asleep. </p><p>bambam chuckled, and once again, yugyeom's heart melted into a pool of magical happiness on the floor, "the woods then?" </p><p>"yes! let's go to the woods!" </p><p>before bambam could say anything, yugyeom's phone began to buzz, a series of messages from a person he had been ignoring bursting into his notifications. he groaned, and bambam heard.</p><p>"what happened?" he asked, "all good?"</p><p>"jackson's messaging me. again."</p><p>being with bambam, yugyeom would admit, made jackson feel more like an afterthought, rather than a frightening mess of yugyeom's ruined life and a friendship that had broken down long ago.</p><p>he had told bambam about jackson one day at the beach, right after they had gently clasped their hands together. clammy but in love. so bambam recognised the name, and knew to leave yugyeom to sort things out. alone.</p><p>"i'll see you tomorrow then, kim yugyeom."</p><p>yugyeom could feel the sunset fading into the blackness of nightfall. bambam's sunset was slowly melting into the lonliness as more and more messages from jackson pinged onto his old, battered phone. </p><p>he hated feeling the colours slowly blend out. he hated being alone with the stars and the black and his thoughts. </p><p>but sunsets had to fade every night, and at some point every night, bambam would have to hang up on him. it was a shame it was happening so early that night.</p><p>so he pressed the glowing red button on his screen to hang up on bambam, and quickly cast his eyes to the tattoo on his wrist. </p><p>then, he read jackson's messages, and the night only grew darker.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. lies i should've noticed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>everything good about the world reminded yugyeom of bambam in the after. after the summer, after their relationship, after the small, glorious period of time when bambam was his. </p><p>everything good about the world reminded him of bambam because, in simplicity, bambam was everything good about the world.</p><p>he was the birds chirping peacefully in the morning, he was the smell of rain on the pavement after months of drought. he was the sun and the moon, though yugyeom would forever be the stars. he was a crashing wave, a thin ray of golden sunlight. he was magic, and harmony and toast on a sunday morning.</p><p>bambam was everything yugyeom needed and more. </p><p>but what reminded him the most of bambam was trees. tall and elegant with jewel green leaves that glinted against the light from the morning sun. trees and leaves and barkchippings on the floor of a woodland path.</p><p>that was bambam.</p><p>and of course, he was a sunset. he would always be yugyeom's sunset. </p><p>but kisses with bambam, they were trees, earthy and natural. </p><p>kisses with bambam were the trees because they shared all their kisses in amongst them, pressed up against them, surrounded by their bark and scent of sap and mud.</p><p>it all started after that phone call, after their first trip to the woods. </p><p>bambam looked at yugyeom in that same way as they strolled through the greens and browns, like he was beauty, like he was all bambam needed.</p><p>no-one before bambam had looked at him like that, he guessed that was why he had fallen so hard, been so oblivious to the games bambam was playing with him. the games he'd only figure out the day summer ended on the 1st of september. </p><p>but in that moment, he felt special, and surrounded by nature and the sounds of birds in the trees, yugyeom felt like they were the only two people in the world. </p><p>so as he looked at bambam, the boy in awe of the "stars" as he called yugyeom's eyes, he couldn't stop himself from slowly bringing his lips to rest on bambam's.</p><p>bambam didn't pull away as yugyeom feared, only pressed the kiss harder. </p><p>he tasted like music and life, and he smelled like warmth and cloth bound books. the boy was magical, yugyeom could never push that thought from his mind.</p><p>bambam had entered that tattoo parlor, wanting a tattoo but too scared to get one, and changed yugyeom's entire view on the world.</p><p>the kiss only solidified it, made yugyeom feel like the luckiest boy in the world, like he had struck the core of the earth - bambam was hot and fiery, and full of so many secrets, and yugyeom loved it all. </p><p>the woods whistled with their kiss, and as bambam pulled away, he laughed. </p><p>"you're perfect." he whispered, bringing a gentle hand up to slowly stroke the smooth skin of yugyeom's cheek, "i can't believe i found you."</p><p>it was like he was saying exactly what yugyeom thought of bambam. </p><p>"me? i'm nothing compared to you." </p><p>bambam shushed him with another small, quiet kiss, their lips barely grazing before it was over, "never say that." </p><p>and that was when yugyeom knew, he couldn't live life if bambam wasn't by his side. </p><p>which proved to be true, when he would walk through those very same woods after summer. the same track, the same sounds and smells, but yugyeom couldn't have felt more different, more alone. he tried to conjure the sound of bambam's laugh but it wouldn't enter his mind, it was like everything about bambam was slipping from him.</p><p>after summer, bambam was truly gone from him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>